


爱情和其他魔鬼

by faurschou



Series: 世袭疯人 The Hereditary Insanity [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton
Genre: Canon, Crossover, Historical Figures, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faurschou/pseuds/faurschou
Summary: 1889年，奥地利-匈牙利的鲁道夫皇太子之死。“我再无生望，既然丧失了理智，整天都惶惑不安、烦躁、疯狂；无论思想或谈话，全像个疯子，脱离了真实，无目的，杂乱无章；因为我曾赌咒说你美，说你璀璨，你却是地狱一般黑，夜一般暗。”
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Franz Joseph I von Österreich & Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria, Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Mary Freiin von Vetsera, Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Stéphanie Princess of Belgium
Series: 世袭疯人 The Hereditary Insanity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806553
Kudos: 10





	1. 流言

**Author's Note:**

> 有许多栩栩如生的脆皮鸭情节，请勿当真。  
> 斜体部分出自文献，但不完全符合史实。  
> 存在独家谜之设定，建议先修同系列的《一桩事先张扬的凶杀案》。

你们又走近了，飘摇无定的形影；  
就像当初，在我迷茫的眼前现形。  
这一回啊，我将努力把你们抓住？  
那大胆妄想，我对它仍一片痴情？

——歌德，《浮士德》

“接下来的一切内容都将被记录在册，封存于维也纳家族、宫廷和国家档案馆，保密期限为100年。有关1889年1月30日凌晨在梅耶林发生的事件，您已同意讲述。”

“是的。”

“您将对本次谈话中出现的一切问题如实作答。对道听途说，我们并不加以限制，但在发表前需进行特别声明并提供相关信息，以供后续求证和追踪。对于以上要求，您是否仍有疑义？”

“有时我记不清或压根不知道某些消息的来源。这样说吧，您未必会知道酒馆里位于您邻座的陌生人叫什么名字。”

“我明白。这种情况下，您只需要尽量提供当时的其他可以确定的信息。比如，您是在哪一天、哪个地点、什么情况下从何种身份的人那里如何得知了消息。我们会据此自行调查。”

“好的。”

“还有什么别的问题吗？”

“有时我的记忆会出现混淆，无意间做出与事实不符的描述。”

“这是在所难免的。”

“恕我直言，如果这是可以接受的，您要如何从中区分出谎言呢？”

“这将是这份资料的所有读者需要面对的任务。谎言的历史正如文字本身的历史一样源远流长。不过，即便可供对照的证词不存在，谎言也有迹可循，因为它绝对不会独立出现，事实的改动必然与其他部分产生冲突。我们的责任便是从一团乱麻中找寻到真相的线头。不过，您需要注意到一点：不论是无意的混淆还是刻意的撒谎，与事实的出入必然会影响您证词的可信度。如果一个人不在意其言说在他人眼中的可信度，那么也就无所谓撒谎了；对诚实的证人们也是一样。所以，还请您尽量控制这种情况发生的次数，或者对不确定之处先行说明。”

“我没有其他问题了。”

“那么，取证就正式开始了。请说明一下您的基本信息，好吗？”

“我是尤利乌斯·约瑟夫·克劳狄斯·冯·菲尔林格男爵，今年27岁，曾担任鲁道夫皇太子陛下的私人秘书。”

“1889年2月2日，官方的医学报告发布之前，您对这桩案件了解多少？”

“我所了解的并不比别的贵族更多。事发前一晚，我陪同妻子在城堡剧院观看《罗恩格林》，对梅耶林正在上演的悲剧毫无察觉。一开始，官方小报发布消息，说皇太子死于心脏病突发。霍约斯伯爵则在私下表示，他是因为服用氰化物而大出血致死的。到后来外国记者介入，挖出了玛丽·冯·韦瑟拉男爵小姐的存在，才传出了有关枪击和殉情的消息。往后几天，流言变得愈发离谱。3月5日，约瑟夫·亚历山大·冯·赫尔弗特男爵写信告诉我，皇太子死于‘ _来自浪荡家庭的、激情而美丽的_ ’男爵小姐的阴谋：‘ _她趁他在她身边睡着时割下了他的阴茎。他被激怒了，将她活活掐死后开枪自杀_ 。’”

“听到这些流言，您是什么感受？”

“皇太子身后的名誉受到玷污，令我们这些他生前的朋友们大为伤心。霍约斯伯爵直到现在也不肯接受皇太子系自杀的事实，认为是男爵小姐引诱了他。当时大街小巷里流传着一些下流的玩意儿，都在两位死者的私人生活上大做文章，比如有一位警官就收缴到了一个藏匿着微型画片的单筒镜，装配着模仿性交的小机关。”

“为使本录音便于后来者聆听，请允许我在此朗读一遍2月2日的医学报告：‘ _皇太子陛下主要死于头骨和大脑额叶的碎裂，是由近距离射向右额太阳穴区域的子弹造成的。_ ’随后，事发时皇太子‘ _不正常的精神状态_ ’被确认，这一完美的借口使皇太子得以按照惯例安葬在维也纳嘉布遣会教堂的皇家墓穴。”

“是的。”

“您和皇太子关系如何？”

“四年前的春天，我回到维也纳宫廷，因为精通四国语言，不久后便为皇太子所赏识。”

“就我所知，皇太子本身也颇具语言天赋，就像他的母亲一样。”

“准确地说，除了发音带有轻微的喉音以外，他的几门外语都非常流利。”

“既然如此，为何他还需要您的协助？”

“皇太子并不单是为语言问题而聘请我的。我们在政见上分享了许多观点，可以说是一见如故。”

“什么样的观点？”

“我在1862年出生于奥地利的一个德意志官僚家庭，与意大利、英国和法国的多个望族沾亲带故，同时是著名的犹太诗人海因里希·海涅的远房姻亲。父母相继离世后，我在叔父的抚养下度过了童年，随后在兰开斯特郡的一所天主教耶稣会学校接受了三年的中等教育。毕业后，我为进入牛津大学而在伦敦修习。威斯敏斯特总主教亨利·爱德华·曼宁猊下是我的表亲斯台普顿爵士的密友，曾是牛津运动的灵魂人物之一，彼时他已皈依罗马天主教，与昔日同事分道扬镳，所以建议我转投索邦。我同意了。在巴黎取得文学学士学位后，我又搬去米兰生活了一年，于1885年社交季回到维也纳。基于这样的血统和经历，我常以世界主义者自居，并培养出与维也纳格格不入的自由主义思想。我听说过一位荒唐的贵族， _因为嫌弃约翰逊博士（注_ _1）的寒酸衣着有碍观瞻，而在宴会中将其贬至屏风之后用餐，但这样的小团体只隐匿在梅费尔区和圣日耳曼区的少数宅邸中；在维也纳，这却是上层人士对平民知识精英最普遍的待客之道。_ 可想而知，时隔多年返乡的我对此做派十分反感，这与皇太子不谋而合。”

“您主要负责皇太子哪方面的事务？”

“我为他润色一些匿名发布的稿件。有一些是因为内容敏感，另一些则是因为 _皇太子为报纸撰写文章的事实毕竟不便于公众知晓_ 。尤利乌斯·菲利克斯这个笔名的前半截就出自我的教名。”

“您是如何与他相识的？”

“我离开斯托尼赫斯特公学后，在伦敦期间第一次见到梅克伦堡-什未林的亚历山大·特奥多尔公爵殿下。当时他就读于牛津的基督堂学院，与威尔士王太子、利奥波德王子、路易斯·卡罗尔、约翰·罗斯金和奥斯卡·王尔德等人私交甚笃，也是1878年皇太子跟随卡尔·门德尔教授游历英国时结交的朋友。当时，我很不起眼，众星捧月的公爵却注意到了我，令我受宠若惊。得知我回到维也纳的消息后，他特意写信将我介绍给了皇太子。”

“您刚才用了‘众星捧月’这个词。”

“公爵是一位姿容炫目的男性。他的五官和形体以至高无上的美感，散发着古希腊文物式的崇高和优雅，令人联想起诸多诗句，比如‘美即是真，真即是美——这就包括你们所知道、和该知道的一切（注2）’，再比如‘一旦超脱自然，我将绝不再采用任何自然物做我身体的外形，而只要那种古希腊金匠运用鎏金和镀金法制作的完美造型，以使睡意昏沉的皇帝保持清醒（注3）’……他一双灰蓝色的眼睛像黎明降临时的天空；又或许是无人敢在他那泛着阿波罗剑光的金发上动刀兵，他将其蓄成了一匹长及腰部的丝绸。总之，任何人只要见到他，就能理解古典时期流芳百世的艺术创造中那些有关神祇们的最殷切的修辞和最离奇的传说。济慈认为美即是真，苏格拉底则认为真正的美即是致命的危险。每当有人用直白的目光与他对视，或用粗暴的口吻与他对话，都让旁人不禁要效仿后者在克里托卜勒斯亲吻阿尔西比亚德斯家的美少年后发出的谆谆告诫：‘我劝你去旅行一年！因为你至少需要这么长时间才能恢复（注4）’……不，我并没有夸张。我看见了您的表请。但是，请相信我，公爵是那种只要见过一面就叫人难以忘却的人，不论是相貌还是性情。”

“他是一位和蔼可亲的绅士吗？”

“恰恰相反，我愿意将他称为弗雷德里希·威廉皇太子——现在该叫皇帝了——的完美版。公爵同样冰雪聪明、精力充沛，有惊人的记忆力、洞察力和判断力，也同样强横、高傲、阴晴不定，不过是发火的方式更冷静，斥骂的措辞更文雅，折磨的手段更兵不血刃罢了。一个博学、高尚、端庄的暴君，一位信奉共产主义的专制王室成员，用近乎残忍的态度面对敌人。”

“但是，专制王室成员本身就是共产主义者的敌人，不是吗？”

“正是如此。公爵的敌人包括了他自己。他是苦修者、传教士、殉道者，令人向往也令人敬畏。”

“这样一位高高在上之人，为什么会将您介绍给皇太子呢？”

“我猜测，或许是因为我们都是德意志民族同胞，都从少年时期开始便求学英格兰。我少小离家，如今重回维也纳，需要在宫廷站稳脚跟。更重要的是，公爵告诉我，皇太子曾不止一次向他写信诉说孤独和痛苦，表达对远在英国的、志同道合的朋友们的思念。我记得其中一封是这样写的：‘ _您不在我身边，使我无所适从。我无时无刻不妄想将您唤回此处……尽管我足够独立，在最初的日子里却仍然心痛难抑，这绝非空话。打猎时，我想念着您；瞭望时，我又回忆起我们一同度过的那些美好时光。_ 我已收到了您的生日祝贺！尽管您的缺席让这个日子黯淡无光。请代我向王太子问好。您最真挚的朋友鲁道夫。’公爵说：‘我已经复了信，回去之后见见鲁道夫吧，你们会喜欢彼此的。’他还嘱咐我转告皇太子‘伯蒂（注5）和我一切都好，我们很快便会再见，其中不含威利（注6）。’”

“孤独和痛苦？发生了什么？”

“从1877年开始，伊丽莎白皇后陛下指派的约瑟夫·拉图尔·冯·图恩伯格上校便不再负责皇太子的教育，她自己也已无心宫廷和政治，完全投身于美容、马术、旅行和玛丽·瓦莱丽女亲王的成长。皇太子被交给了卡尔·路德维希亲王推荐的卡尔·冯·邦贝勒斯伯爵。”

“我记得，当时教会对这位人选推崇有加，称赞他拥有‘ _广博的知识、从波澜壮阔的生活和旅行中汲取而来的多方面经验以及最精妙的教养和最成熟的举止_ ’，是一位‘ _能干且久经考验的骑士，长期的宫廷服务使他比任何新来者更能胜任未来在这个位置上将要面临的一切困难_ ’。”

“某种程度上说得没错。他曾是皇帝陛下和马克西米利安亲王（墨西哥的马西米连诺一世皇帝）的玩伴——享乐方面的。为了断绝皇太子在青少年时期培养出的自由主义倾向，他便用口腹之欲和性欲将他从书本旁引开，这对一个亲近知识分子的王子而言绝非上乘之选。况且，从结果上讲，伯爵的策略不但没有将皇太子从学者变为军人，反倒让他在维持精神生活的同时耽于放纵的肉体生活，枯本竭源，挫伤了他本就脆弱紧张的神经，直接导致了他的死亡。实际上，我们都怀疑，恐怕有人认为，如果无法驯服一位未来的皇帝，不如干脆毁掉他。”

“‘我们’？这是一种很流行的观点吗？”

“不仅现在是，在第一时间，普鲁士的俾斯麦侯爵便察觉了其中关窍。他认为这一选择是山外主义（注7）的体现，并 _要求德国大使提供详情，来衡量这一任命是否预示着奥地利将转向为一个教权派当政的国家_ 。这个消息很早就被间谍透露给了皇帝。可惜，保守的哈布斯堡人向来不把霍亨索伦家的教育方针放在眼里，比方说阿尔布雷希特亲王就认为威廉二世公开支持自由主义将毁掉普鲁士的国祚，还在皇太子即将展开大旅行时叫他勿要效仿约瑟夫二世‘ _将外面的思想往国内引_ ’，后者恰恰是皇太子自己最推崇的前辈之一。俾斯麦侯爵嗅到的先机就这样被皇帝抛到了脑后。如今教权派宫廷人士都同情皇帝老年丧子，纷纷抨击皇后令他走上歧途，并大肆清算皇太子亲近的犹太人、自由主义者和共济会会员，仿佛对于皇太子的死，无人比皇帝更无辜，可实际上有谁比他更应付出代价呢？”

“感谢您的见解和配合。我们暂且聊到这里。在问询其他证人后，我或许还会再次传唤您。”

注：

  1. 塞缪尔·约翰逊，英国历史上最有名的文人之一，诗人、作家、批评家、编辑家。出身贫寒，大器晚成，独立编纂了极具影响力的《约翰逊字典》。
  2. 出自济慈的《希腊古瓮颂》。
  3. 出自叶芝的《驶向拜占庭》。
  4. 出自色诺芬的《回忆苏格拉底》。
  5. 威尔士王太子（后为英国的爱德华七世国王）的昵称。
  6. 弗雷德里希·威廉皇太子（后为德意志皇帝威廉二世）的昵称。
  7. ultramontanism，直译为“山那边”，阿尔卑斯山脉的罗马一侧，代指“教皇权力至上主义”，主张教皇在信仰和纪律问题上的最高权威。



TBC


	2. 晚餐

“想必您已经知晓，我邀您前来是为了调查梅耶林一案。但这份证词不为定罪而录制，仅仅是在消息被当局严厉封锁的情况下，为百年后终将昭雪的事实提供一个微不足道的参考。”

“我理解，并乐意将我所见所闻尽可能完整地和盘托出。我一直被好奇和怀疑的目光追逐，疲于应对。坊间传言，我早在事发前一周赴约之时就已是这个死亡计划的知情人。如果这种说法已连累了我的身后之名，那么这份录音将是我呈给后来者的供词。”

“那么，请您向我们未来的听众作一个自我介绍。”

“我是约瑟夫·冯·霍约斯-斯普林岑斯坦伯爵，枢密院官员，帝国与王国陆军中尉，1839年生于维也纳，来自一个西班牙家族的奥地利分支。我的兄长恩内斯特·卡尔是一位宫廷内侍，在1861年被皇帝陛下任命为帝国议会上议院的世袭议员。由这一层关系，我得以与鲁道夫皇太子陛下相识，是他的忠实猎友。我是鲁道夫生前见到的最后几个人之一，也是最早抵达现场的人之一。”

“就从您认为很重要的时间点开始吧。”

“好的。1月27日中午，我收到了鲁道夫的口信，要求将原定于次日进行的狩猎活动移至1月29日至30日。改期并非稀罕事，我没有在意。当晚是为庆祝威廉二世皇帝生日，由德国驻维也纳大使科斯特利茨的海因里希·罗伊斯郡王举办的宴会。我见到了科堡的菲利普郡王，和他核对了改期的信息，确保无误。”

“当晚是否有异常发生？”

“在我看来，一切都在正常的范围内。鲁道夫和驻法大使理查德·冯·梅特涅侯爵谈论了有关法国大选的信息。侯爵说， _乔治·布朗热得到了流行歌手保鲁斯的特别支持_ ——后者曾以一首描述巴黎人民狂热盛况的颂歌 _《从杂志社回来的路上》_ 红遍全国——他在菲利克斯·格拉内特部长的沙龙中，把副歌部分 _由‘我只是在崇拜我们勇敢的法军’改成了‘我只是在崇拜我们勇敢的将军（注_ _1）’_ 。听到这里，鲁道夫甚至微笑着哼了其中几句：‘ _毫不犹豫，欢呼雀跃，我只是在崇拜我们勇敢的将军……_ ’临近离开的时候，他和我又在门边聊了几句，没有任何不同寻常的地方。非要说的话，他的气色不太好，看上去有些抑郁和疲惫……不过这完全可以理解，如此大规模地庆祝德皇生日，在维也纳还是头一遭。鲁道夫对德奥联盟并不积极，甚至很抵触。就在不久之前， _他被列为亲法反德媒体《黑_ _/黄》杂志的激励者。_ 因此，此番他被迫 _身着普鲁士军服出席，便成为了德意志民族主义者们的笑柄。_ ”

“宴会上他主要和谁待在一起？”

“皇帝，还有他的朋友梅克伦堡-什未林的亚历山大·特奥多尔公爵。为表对德奥联盟的支持，他们都穿了普鲁士军服。公爵曾是威廉皇帝的近臣，后来不知怎么地与之决裂。在这种情况下，他之于鲁道夫可能是一种安慰。”

“公爵为什么会出席？”

“他的母亲梅克伦堡-什未林大公妃是德国驻维也纳大使的姐姐，所以他是宴会主办者的外甥。梅克伦堡大公室和普鲁士王室也曾联姻，因此他还是这场宴会主角的远房表弟。”

“我了解了，请您继续。”

“总之，就前几日的状况来看，我没料到后来竟然会发生这种事。29日，我听从他的安排，和菲利普一起，于早上八点左右抵达了梅耶林。事后看来，有件事的确很奇怪： _猎宫所有面向街道的窗户和辕门都关上了，好像这座小宫殿无人居住一般。_ 见面后，健谈的鲁道夫讲起了 _从维也纳到梅耶林的艰难路况_ 。他还为自己不幸在驾驶马车的过程中感染风寒而向我们道歉，说：‘ _出于这个原因，我想我最好不要参与在格拉斯许特的狩猎行动，因为那里的山坡非常陡峭——罗谢克也这样建议。_ ’随后，他祝我们打猎愉快。”

“您知道他在你们狩猎期间做了什么吗？”

“不知道，但我回来后，他一脸餍足地告诉我，他‘ _今天一整天都在写东西，根本没出过门_ ’。当菲利普叫鲁道夫一起返回维也纳参加当晚家宴时，他向太子妃发了封道歉的电报：‘ _请向爸爸写信，告诉他，我为缺席晚餐而恭顺地请求他的原谅，但我希望避免在今天下午出行，因为我患上了重感冒并愿意同约希（注_ _2）待在一起。真诚地拥抱你们所有人，鲁道夫。_ ’菲利普看上去有些犹豫，我猜测，这场家宴应该非常重要， _很可能是为促成皇太子夫妇和解所设。鲁道夫不停地搓着手，看上去颇为尴尬，最终——在临别前不得不开口的时候——简单地要菲利普替他亲吻他尊贵的父亲的手。_

“送走菲利普后，我们在七点一起享用了晚餐。 _他看上去非常愉快，轻声细语地表达着他的看法，向我展现出全部的人格魅力。我们谈论了打猎，不同种类猎犬的根性，以及我们带来梅耶林的女厨师的厨艺。_ 随后，他向我展示了白天他答复过的三封电报，是皮斯塔·卡罗利伯爵在近日发来的。

“‘ _这些，_ ’他指着它们说，‘ _都是卡罗利在佩斯发表反对新征兵法的演说后良心不安的结果。这事比较尴尬，但我们不应对这类先生们的怪癖感到不满——起初，他发声反对新征兵法，又在其通过后发来贺电。_ 您知道，外交辞令对于他们而言，意义远甚于保持礼貌。’

“我们又聊了些闲话。他时不时地咳嗽和流涕，于是我 _请求为他拿出手帕_ 。他说： _‘谢谢您，我想我坚持到明天不成问题。_ ’随后我们又 _吸了一会烟，直到九点。他以养病为由与我告辞，并以他一贯的和善同我握手、互道晚安。我万万没有料到，这竟是我最后一次与他握手！_

“之后，我便独自回到了我位于别馆的客房，直到第二天早上八点，我被惊慌失措的罗谢克叫走，才返回主馆。布拉特菲施可以为我作证。晚餐后，我离开时，他刚好被召往台球室，为鲁道夫献唱以供消遣。我们两人擦肩而过。”

“晚上您是否有听到什么可疑的动静？”

“没有。我睡眠很轻，但在那个晚上，我一觉到天明。我无法证伪有关教士、林务员和普鲁士特工的传言。以我的观点，这些故事毫无可信度和操作性。比起这一系列不见人影的家伙，显然是卧室里的那个存在确凿的女人更具嫌疑。她让鲁道夫发了疯，然后自食其果，就这么简单。”

“教士和林务员的版本都是空穴来风，很可能是根据皇太子对教权派的敌意和私生活的放荡，在事后编造出来的。但普鲁士特工是怎么回事？皇太子已然出席了威廉二世的生日宴会，即便他自己百般不愿，双方之间应该已不存在重大利益冲突，非得暗杀一国皇储才能解决。”

“据说——我不得不再次向您强调，我认为它纯属无稽之谈，没有一丝一毫的实证——据说，当天傍晚，一位身着普鲁士军服的神秘男人乘坐马车到来，下榻于猎宫不远处的‘红色谷仓’客栈；大约九点时，有人目击到他换了一件黑色的佛若克礼服大衣往梅耶林的方向走去，并误以为他是皇太子邀请的贵客——直到事发后，他翻遍了有关的报道，也没见任何一行字提及本该在场的那个人，吓得出了一身冷汗。”

“请未来人注意，下面是报纸上刊登的这位匿名目击者的证词：‘想必定有读者问我，此人与我仅有一面之缘，我如何会注意到他的去向？此情不合常理。但是，这位可疑人士实在是令人印象深刻，换了任何人在场，也一定会和我一样，有意无意地留意他的行踪。他身材高大、体态挺拔、相貌堂皇、风度翩翩，一走进客栈，就像从天上播放起了莫扎特的《安魂曲》……’”

“依我看，这个故事实在是漏洞百出！我怀疑这份目击证词也不过是某人一时兴起，在借鲁道夫之死来宣泄自己的创作欲罢了！他所描述的属性，譬如‘令人影响深刻’，是特工的大忌！除了一些语焉不详的观感之外，没有任何直接指向其人相貌特征的描述，顾左右而言他。话说回来，既然是一位特工，又怎么会如此愚蠢地在邻近的时间和地点露出马脚呢？更别说这个人还特意穿着普鲁士军服前来，好像生怕别人看不穿他的身份似的。同时，我也请您留意：那段时间大雪封山，通往梅耶林的山路崎岖而湿滑，下午三点之后，天色就暗了下来，非常危险。即便是皇帝在饭后指派的医生和警员也没法在这种情况下赶路。这个人怎么可能在傍晚抵达客栈呢？”

“那么，我们先抛开这个话题，回到1月30日的那个性命攸关的清晨。”

“我大约在六点半醒来，接近七点时开始用早餐，其间发现烟盒遗落在了主馆，便叫副林务员卡尔·拉谢克去餐厅取。他回来后，告诉我：‘ _我没找到，想去皇太子房间的门廊找，结果我一打开门，发现罗谢克正在熟睡，只好再悄悄关上，以免打扰他。皇太子也许已经出门狩猎去了_ ，您可以晚些时候再去一趟。’听了他的话，我一直留意着外面的动静，打算等鲁道夫回来再去叨扰，但一直很安静。没想到，还有几分钟到八点的时候，罗谢克突然冲进来，焦虑地告诉我，他‘无法叫醒皇太子’。

“‘哦，’我随意地回道，‘ _他可能睡得太熟了_ 。’

“‘您不知道，’他着急地说，‘陛下 _六点半就起来过一次，穿着晨礼服来到门廊，叫我七点半去叫醒他用早餐，还叫布拉特菲施为他备好马车，然后就又回到卧室了。我从七点半开始敲门，一开始用手，后来用木板，却一直没人回应。从门廊和二楼旋转楼梯进入卧室的门都被从内反锁了，钥匙就插在门孔里！_ ’

“我听了，顿时一跃而起：‘不会是一氧化碳中毒了吧！’随后，我赶紧陪他冲到主馆卧室门口，叩门叫了几次，还是没人回应——准确地说，房间内弥漫着一种 _死亡的寂静_ 。我心中已有了不详的预感，命令罗谢克把门撞开，由我来承担责任。他支支吾吾了半天，这才告诉我， _鲁道夫并非独自一人，房间内还有_ 别人！

“‘看在上帝的份儿上，’我又惊又怒，‘那倒霉家伙是谁？’

“‘玛丽·冯·韦瑟拉男爵小姐。’

“玛丽·韦瑟拉！ _您可以想象，我简直百思不得其解，因为在此之前，我压根不知道梅耶林内竟还有这样一个人的存在，我甚至对两人的关系都一无所知。从来没有过任何一个机会，能让我产生哪怕一点怀疑，把这两个人联系起来。_

“这时，大约八点过十分，菲利普赶到了现场。经过商议，由罗谢克用斧子劈开门并入内查看，我们两人则守在门外。万一有惊无险，那么我们的证词便可救前者于水火。很快，罗谢克擎着烛台走了出来。他失魂落魄，面色比手中的蜡烛还要苍白。

“‘郡王殿下、伯爵阁下，’他的双腿抖个不停，‘ _他们死在了床上，已回天乏术了。_ ’”

“您提供的时间准确吗？”

“我有做事先看表的习惯。”

“根据菲尔林格男爵的证词，您对皇太子死因的描述与最流行的说法尚有出入。您不认可皇太子系预谋自杀这一结论吗？”

“当然不！老天——就在29日，他还向科勒将军和卡罗利伯爵寄了请柬，邀请他们于31日到霍夫堡做客；帕尔伯爵还告诉我，鲁道夫还为男爵小姐预定了30日早上八点返回维也纳的马车；更别提，我们在最后一日的相处十分愉快，要不是我迟钝到了一定程度，是绝不可能毫无察觉的。他怎么可能是预谋自杀？”

“您是相信不是，还是认为不是？”

“两者有何区别？”

“我对1月27日皇太子突然将狩猎之行改期的原因有一个推测。根据您的说法，他很可能原本并不打算在当晚于德国大使馆举行的生日宴会上亮相。如果维持原定时间，他在中午从维也纳出发，完全来得及赶在天黑之前抵达梅耶林，并在28日迎接您和郡王的到来。但在当天一早，鲁道夫收到了来自皇帝的信件：‘ _亲爱的鲁道夫，着普鲁士制服至罗伊斯处赴宴。予你温暖的拥抱，你的爸爸。_ ’于是，他迫不得已改变了计划。就在这关键的一天内，一个至关重要的事件发生了，它足以左右最终的抉择。”

“抱歉，您又在暗示什么呢？”

“……”

“……”

“时间已经过了很久，您需要休息一会吗？”

“是的，感谢您的体谅。”

注：

  1. 《从杂志社回来的路上（ _En revenant de la revue_ ）》副歌部分的歌词。原始版本为“Moi, j'faisais qu'admirer tout nos braves petits troupiers”，后在沙龙中临时改为“Moi, j'faisais qu'admirer notr' brav' général Boulanger”。
  2. Josl，鲁道夫皇太子对霍约斯伯爵的昵称。



TBC


End file.
